


Adrenaline is one hell of a drug.

by PlanetMe



Series: Hamilton One Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrenaline, Alex got a little to heated, And stabbed Thomas a little, Did he die or not, Its kinda unanswered, Stabbing, Thomas needs to sort out his priorites, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetMe/pseuds/PlanetMe
Summary: Or the one where Alex stabs Thomas.





	Adrenaline is one hell of a drug.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, so if you have any criticism please be constructive. I'm always trying to improve my writing.

To be fair, Thomas didn’t think that Alex would actually stab him. 

When he’d said, “What’re you gonna do, stab me?” he had been totally joking around and expected Alex to start yelling, or maybe even throw a punch.

But judging by the knife protruding from his chest, I think we can safely say that wasn’t what happened.

What was Thomas even supposed to do in this situation? He’d read somewhere that he was supposed to leave the knife in, or was it take the knife out? It was probably leave it in considering the fact that the knife seemed to be slowing the bleeding. Removing it would simply make him bleed out sooner, wow that’d be stupid.

Hey, since when was he on the floor? He remembered distinctly being standing just a moment ago. If he wasn’t standing then how would he have looked down on Hamilton? Looking up at Hamilton would have totally ruined the whole “I’m better than you.” Thing Thomas had going for him whenever he talked to Hamilton. 

It was important.

Speaking of Alex, why was he so close to Thomas’s face? Was there something so interesting about Thomas at the moment? Because Thomas didn’t really think there was anything very interesting goi-

Oh yeah. The stab wound, right. 

How could he forget that? Alex had stabbed him. Fucking prick. You know, Thomas was pretty tired. He could probably get away with taking a little nap, it wasn’t like he was going anywhere with that stab wound and all. Haha, good one Thomas.

Yeah, a nap sounded great. Look! His eyes were already closing, it was meant to be. He just needed to shift a bit to get comfortable and…

SLAP

“Did you just slap me? What the fuck man!” Thomas sent a glare at Hamilton whom was currently looking down with wide eyes at Thomas.

“Well, I don’t want you to die!”

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you stabbed me.”

Alex glared down at him before he began to panic again, “Oh fuck, what do I do. I fucked up I fuckedupIfuckedupIfuckedupIfuckedup-“

Thomas frowned at Hamilton before he hit himself on the forehead, he couldn’t nap now! He needed to call 911, duh.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Hey, my…friend is kind of panicking at the moment. What should I do?”

“Tell them to take deep breaths,” Thomas looked over to Hamilton whom seemed to be taking these deep breaths already, very quickly might he add. Wow, if there was one thing Hamilton was good at, it would be breathing! Thomas couldn’t really say the same though as it was getting pretty difficult to breath now, “Sir?”

“Oh, sorry haha. I kind of spaced out for a moment. My bad, what did you say.”

“Why is your friend panicking?”

“I’m not sure if it’s all the blood or the knife wound.”

“Knife wound? Sir, has someone been stabbed?”

Thomas chuckled, “Going by the knife in my chest, I’d say yes.”

“Where are you?”

Thomas looked at the street sign, “I on the corner of This Is Not A Real Street I Couldn’t Be Bothered.”

“Ok sir, what happened?”

Thomas looked over at the panicking Alex, well yeah he had stabbed him. But look at how bad he feels, he’s crying! If he told the truth then Alex would go to jail, which to be honest seemed pretty extra so Thomas decided that he’d do Alex a solid and lie, “I was reenacting Romeo and Juliet, and I went a little to far with Juliet’s death.”

There was a pause, “So you stabbed yourself in the chest?”

“Indeed.” There was another pause, “You know, this knife really itches. I’m taking it out.”

“Do NOT take out the knife!”

“I’m taking out the knife.”

“Don’t!”

“I have taken out the knife, it no longer itches. However, there is a lot more blood coming out now and the air touching the open wound really hurts.” Thomas frowned, “I just really fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Ok, sir. I need you to follow my instructions very carefully.”

“You got it! I have realized that my decisions may be problematic, such as my decision to pull the knife out, and your advice seems to be worth taking.”

“Ok, I need you to focus on staying awake.”

“Nah, I’m tired. Bye!”

“Sir-“

Thomas cut them off by ending the call, he put his phone away and looked up at the stars. It was a really pretty night out tonight. This was really the perfect place to go to sleep.

If someone would just shut off that fucking alarm! It was annoying.

Wait, alarm? No, those were sirens. Thomas (with much difficulty) pushed himself into the seated position, what if a crime was committed!?

Oh yeah. The stab wound, right.

How did he keep forgetting that? It seemed pretty important, but perhaps Thomas should focus on something else for a change. Like the footsteps quickly approaching him, or the he sound of Hamilton’s sobs (he would so remind him of this moment later), or maybe the blackness that seemed to be overtaking his vision. 

Well, hello unconsciousness, fancy seeing you here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it please comment, (also comment if you didn't I mean as long as you aren't mean, I'm a young human and always trying to get better.)


End file.
